


Breaking News

by stayfrostys (orphan_account)



Category: Dan Howell - Fandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Daddy!Dan, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 00:11:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13492737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/stayfrostys
Summary: In which Dan cryptically announces to his fans that he's going to be a father.





	Breaking News

"Oh my god! You're pregnant?" Phil asked Y/N, covering his mouth in excitement.

The younger girl nodded with a sheepish smile, glancing at Dan who looked like he was beaming with happiness.

Phil already knew how much Dan loved kids and how much he wanted one of his own so the fact that Dan was finally getting his wish with a girl that he really loved made Phil really happy.

Y/N then excused herself to go and make some tea and some snacks.

"What are you going to do about the fans? You're going to have to say something."

"I was planning on easing them in," Dan explained. "They don't even know I have a girlfriend. I can't just be like 'Hello internet. How's your day going? By the way, I'm having a baby with my girlfriend that I've been with for nearly two years.'"

Phil bit his bottom lip. "That's true. You should announce Y/N to the fandom soon while she's now showing and ease her in for a while. And then, when she's halfway through her pregnancy, you can finally break the news."

By now, Y/N had come back with a tray of mugs, Dan quickly getting up to help her.

"Don't overwork yourself," he scolded, causing Y/N to roll her eyes.

"I'm barely one week pregnant, Dan. There's nothing to worry about yet."

"Still," he said, placing the tray on the coffee table.

Phil looked at the two, admiring how in love they looked.

He knew they didn't plan on marrying any time soon and they didn't feel the need to sign some papers just to prove their love for each other, but Phil couldn't help but hope they did – mainly so he could be the best man.

After 30 minutes of the three watching the second season of whatever anime Dan was into at the moment, Phil reminded Dan about their Sims video they needed to film.

Dan groaned, pressing a short kiss to Y/N's cheek before reluctantly following Phil into their gaming room.

It wasn't until they finished filming that an idea suddenly popped into his head. He quickly fished his phone out of his pocket before typing out a Tweet.

_@DanielHowell: Raising a baby in real life can't be that different than raising a Sim, right?_

After replying to some fans' tweets, Dan tucked away his phone before joining Y/N on the couch once more, this time cuddling next to her.

Despite Y/N only being one week pregnant, he couldn't help but gently place his hand on her stomach.

"You're done filming?" she asked.

Dan nodded. He sighed, glancing at her stomach before suddenly asking, "is now an okay time to introduce you to the fans?"

Y/N turned towards Dan, wondering why he suddenly wanted to introduce her to the phandom. However, she nodded.

With her confirmation, Dan got ready to set up a live stream, planning what he was going to say in his head.

As soon as he was set up, he began typing another tweet.

_@DanHowell: A new gaming video will be up this week. Meanwhile, join me on YouNow for some important updates in my life._

Dan sent the tweet out, attaching the link to the live stream. He then sat on his desk chair while sat Y/N off to the side on his bed.

"Hi there everyone and welcome to another live stream," he greeted with a bright smile on his face. "I know it's not a usual live stream of mine but I was hoping I could just update you guys really quick."

Dan read the chat and responded to a couple of fans for at least 5 minutes before he suddenly turned serious.

"So the whole reason I decided to do a live stream in the middle of the week is because I wanted to update you guys on something important going on in my life." Dan paused for a while. "I know many of you will have different reactions but I hope the majority are... happy."

He then turned to face Y/N with a soft smile, encouraging her to join him.

"This is my lovely girlfriend, Y/N. We've been together for quite a while now. I wasn't planning on staying for the full hour, so I'm gonna read the chat for a couple of minutes before I end the stream."

Y/N then took this as her cue to leave and began to stand up until Dan spoke up once again.

“Actually, I have one more announcement that I don’t think I should keep from you.”

Knowing where this was going, Y/N nervously tugged on Dan’s sleeve.

“I’m going to be a dad! Yep, that’s right. Y/N is pregnant. You probably guessed by now based off of the tweet I sent earlier but...” Dan trailed off, looking at Y/N lovingly and taking her hand in his. “I’ll answer any questions.”

“ _Do I love her?_ ” Dan asked, reading the chat. “Yes. I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time (-ish) writing a one-shot since i tend to write full on chaptered stories, so i hope this turned out okay. i just love super fluffy dan fics.


End file.
